


things will get better soon

by jooniemonie



Series: aidorishusebun [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Nikaido Yamato - Freeform, Sibling Relationship, probs platonic???, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: aaa i lov IDOLiSH7 sm,, i swear i would sell my soul for my boyes,,





	things will get better soon

* * *

—

[ ; song : L U C I D - things will get better soon ; ]

—

“Onii-san?”

“Hai, (Name)-san?”

You played with your fingers, looking at the ground intensely, “I-I have a crush on this boy, but he rejected me.”

Yamato insisted you to approach him, telling you that everything is going to be alright.

“Onii-san?”

“Hai?”

You slyly smiled, tears slightly visible at the bottom of your eyelids, “Thank you, for choosing not to give up on me. Unlike what mum did to us.”

Yamato wiped the tears off your eyes, “You know I wouldn’t do that, because that’s the right deed to do.”

“Things will get better soon, imouto-chan.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i lov IDOLiSH7 sm,, i swear i would sell my soul for my boyes,,


End file.
